(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wheel assembly having an arresting portion, and particularly to a wheel assembly capable of limiting movement and rotation directions of a wheel simultaneously.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A conventional truckle wheel assembly comprises a fixing base, a wheel frame, a plurality of balls and a wheel. The fixing base is fixed on a bottom of a machine by screws. The bottom of the machine forms a ring projection. At least a first receiving groove is defined around an outer surface of the ring projection. The wheel frame forms a ring neck on a top thereof for hitching the ring projection. At least a second receiving groove is defined along an inner surface of the ring neck and corresponds to the first receiving grooves. A plurality of balls is embedded in the first receiving grooves and the second receiving grooves. The wheel is pivoted on a bottom of the wheel frame and is rotatable about a wheel axis. The outer surface of the ring projection and the inner surface of the ring neck both have conic shape, which reduces shearing strength the balls bears and prevents the balls from abrasion or split, correspondingly prolonging its life.
However, in use, the truckle wheel assembly is fixed on a bottom of an object for moving the object easily. Ground of the predetermined target position is not always flat, for example, it may be a slope. So people have to place obstruction between the wheel and the ground to stop the wheel. Sometimes people also place obstruction between the wheel and the ground to prevent the wheel from rotating. The obstruction often is just a stone, a brick, or some paper, which is picked up at random in the predetermined position. It is hard to stop the wheel and the object when there is nothing to serve as obstruction.